


The In Which Series

by stillskies



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles about the lives of the Gotei 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Yachiru is Demanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



> Originally published on [Paradox Fantasy](http://paradox-fantasy.livejournal.com/) on 10-12-2008.

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan! But I want to play!" Yachiru whines. 

Kenpachi clenches his teeth, but doesn't respond. 

"Fairy-san and Pachiko-head are playing, too, so you have to play, Ken-chan!" 

'Fairy-san' looks resigned while 'Pachinko-head' has his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto. His third and fifth seats are such pushovers, he thinks. 

Yachiru is now in his face, looking very determined. Suddenly he is being pulled out his seat and pinned to the floor. 

A few minutes later, Yumichika and Ikkaku are doing their best not to laugh, though Ikkaku seems to be failing because he's rolling around on the floor, hand over his mouth to muffle the hysterical sounds. 

"There," Yachiru says in satisfaction. "Now, Fairy-san is the mommy, Pachinko-head is the daddy, and Ken-chan is the baby!" 

Kenpachi lays there, looking at the ceiling, and reminds himself that Yachiru will grow out of tying ribbons in his hair and drawing pink circles on his cheeks. 

Maybe.


	2. In Which Soi Fon Gets Caught Red-Handed

"This isn't what it looks like, Yoruichi-sama," Soi Fong protests quickly, shoving the pictures down the front of her hakama and under her butt. 

Yoruichi-sama looks at her, grinning. "My, my, Soi Fong, you grew up so quickly!" she teases, sticking her hand down the blushing Soi Fong's hakama. "That's a good picture. I'm glad that the Second Division's task force have been put to such good use." 

Soi Fong stares at her feet, having no strength to stand, let alone look up. 

Suddenly, there is a picture being waved in front of her face and then fluttering into her lap. She looks up, beaming. "Yoruichi-sama." 

But Yoruichi-sama is gone, so Soi Fong stares at the picture that is left - a focused picture of Yoruichi-sama's face. At the bottom, in Yoruichi-sama's scrawled handwriting, is the sentence: 

"They're still a hundred years too early to get a good picture of me."


	3. In Which Orihime Says a Wise and Important Thing

"Um, Byakuya-san?" Orihime asks hesitantly. 

Kuchiki-san's older brother looks at her, eyebrow raised, and says nothing, which she takes to mean that she should continue. 

"Those things in your hair?" she begins, tilting her head to the side, "if you keep them in too long, your highlights will turn neon. It happened to Tatsuki-chan's mom." She smiles brightly as he stares at her blankly. "Just thought I should let you know." 

And with that, she turns around and walks off, leaving a confused Byakuya-san behind her.


End file.
